Pick A Fite
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: A parody of Nick At Nite. I will be parodizing as many sitcoms as I can think of strange little parodies for. Then they will all fight against the real sitcoms. The first chapter has I Love Wuffi, and The Yeffersons. R+R please!!!
1. Default Chapter

What would happen if the cast of Gundam Wing was forced to deal with their most fearsome, scary, terrifying enemy yet? What if they were forced to go up against Nick At Nites sitcoms? And, furthermore, be rather odd spinoffs of those sitcoms? Read and you'll find out....  
  
  
Chapter 1, Part 1: I Love Luci / I Love Wuffi  
  
The door to the apartment opened, and Treizey (Treize/Ricky) walked inside. "Wuffi, I'm home!" Wuffi (Wufei/Luci) entered the room with an odd look on his face. "Hello, dear. Here's your paper." Wuffi handed Treizey the newspaper, and Treizey said thank you and sat down to read it. "Nice weather we're having, don't you think?" Wuffi asked, biting his lip after he said it. "Yeah." Treizey replied, not really paying attention. "Um, Treizey? You know that sub-atomic weapons converter I've been wanting for Altron?" Treizey responded once again with a 'yeah.' "Well, I bought it." "That's nice, dear." A few moments of silence went by, seeming like hours to Wuffi, and then Treizey dropped the newspaper and jumped out of his chair. "You did WHAT?!?" He shouted. "And it was only 2000 dollars, too, much cheaper than the regular price." Treizey began walking around the room muttering something in pig latin. "Oh, Treizey, you know I can't understand you when you speak pig latin..." Treizey calmed down enough so that he could talk in english again, and then calmly explained to Wuffi that they didn't have a spare two thousand dollars to spend on a weapons converter. "But it's not just any old weapons converter, it's a sub-atomic weapons converter!" Treizey glared at Wuffi, and then demanded that he figure out some way to pay for it.  
  
A while later, when Treizey went down to the pub, as he was a bartender, Wuffi called Quatred (Quatre/Fred) and Zechsel (Zechs/Ethel). "Zechsel, can you come over? I need your help! Yes, Treizey's awful mad at me because I bought that sub-atomic weapons converter I've been wanting. Alright. Thanks, Zechsel." A few minutes later, Zechsel walked in the door. "Treizey was real mad at you, huh?" Wuffi nodded his head. "And he wants me to figure out a way to pay for the weapons converter." "Wow, you've really done it this time, Wuffi. How you gonna get 2000 dollars?" Wuffi shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I'm not sure. It'll probably be pretty hard, though." Zechsel nodded his head. "Yeah. Well, I'll help you, Wuffi. I'm sure we can come up with something." Wuffi frowned. "Treizey said he wants me to figure out how to pay for it in less than five days, or he's going to make me take it back." Zechsel looked horrified. "Five days? How can he expect a housewife with no skills to get 2000 dollars in five days?" Wuffi shot Zechsel a hurt look. "Oh, sorry, Wuffi. I didn't mean anything by it. All right, so how's a househusband like you with no skills supposed to get 2000 dollars in 5 days?"  
  
At that moment, the door to Wuffi and Treizeys apartment burst open, and Luci, Ricky, Ethel, and Fred came inside, followed by Treizey and Quatred. "We want you to stop this show right now!" Luci shouted. "Why should we?" Wuffi asked. "Because it's exactly like mine, only there are no females in it, all the men are gay, and you all do bad imitations of us!" Zechsel put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. "Luci Ricardo, you get out of Wuffi's apartment, now! He doesn't need you bothering him when he's got to come up with 2000 dollars by Thursday." Ethel stepped forward and put herself in a stance similar to Zechsels. "Well, we're the originals, so maybe YOU should leave, instead." Many fierce glares were exchanged between the eight of them, and the clock was still ticking...  
  
Chapter 1, Part 2: The Jeffersons / The Yeffersons  
Meanwhile, across town...  
  
Duorge (Duo/George) (Pronounced Dwarge) entered his apartment. "I can't believe that guy... Asking me for spare change. He should know I only carry around large bills." Heeroise (Heero/Louise) came out of the bedroom and kissed Duorge. "How was your day, Duorge?" Then Heeroise saw Duorges face. "That bad, huh?" "It was worse, Heezey." Duorge went on to tell him what had happened. Once he had finished, he said "And that's it." Then Trowarence (Trowa/Florence) (Pronounced Troarence, Trowrene, whatever, just as long as the pronunciation is understood) walked in, and Duorge said "And then Trowarence came into the room, and that was probably the worst part of my day." Heeroise frowned at Duorge, and then turned to Trowarence, who was standing expectantly by him. "Yes, what is it, Trowarence?" "Well, I was yust wondering where Mr. Yefferson was. Oh, there he is!" Trowarence looked down at the carpet below Duorge as he said that last sentence. "So, Mr. Yefferson, how's the weather down there?" Duorge sarcastically laughed. "Yeah, that's real funny, Trowarence." The doorbell rang, and Trowarence said "Somebody get that for me" as he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.  
  
Heeroise opened the door, and Louise hit him on the head with her purse before entering, and George walked in behind her, picking up the change that fell from her purse. Florence walked in behind George, and the three of them glared angrily at Heeroise, Trowarence and Duorge. "This is OUR sitcom, so you three better get going, fast!" Louise said angrily. "Well, this is OUR recording stage, OUR recording audience, OUR recording camera, OUR... Well, I can't think of anything else that could start with 'recording,' but it's all ours." Menacing glances were exchanged, and then the two parties advanced towards each other.  
  
  
Will Wuffi, Treizey, Zechsel, Quatred, Duorge, Heeroise and Trowarence triumph? Will there be more sitcoms and more bad sitcom parodies? Will there be any heterosexual characters? Find out next time, on... Pick A Fite! Oh, quick note before I go... An idea occured to me. In the event that anyone should like any of my little parodies of sitcoms... In your review, inform me of which parody you liked best. In this case, either I Love Wuffi or The Yeffersons. Once I have affirmed that a certain amount of people like one of them, I will make that one into a whole new fic, which will be as much like a sitcom as I can get it, and hopefully I'll be able a chapter daily. For example, let's say that my set limit is ten people. If that was my limit, and ten or more people said they liked The Yeffersons, I would make a new fic titled 'The Yeffersons'. Got it? Alrighty then, I'm sure I've bored you enough already, so go and cast your vote! Ciao.... 


	2. Y'All In That Thar Fam'ly and Squee's Co...

Well, I got some new ideas for some more odd little parodies combining sitcoms with Gundam Wing... So, here is the second chapter. Same rules apply as in the last chapter, don't forget to point out which parody is your favorite. Here 'tis....  
  
Chapter 2, Part 3: All In The Family / Y'All In That Thar Fam'ly  
  
Durchie Munker (Duo / Archie) walked through the door of his house and saw Heedith (Heero / Edith) sitting in his chair, wearing a blonde wig. Then Troria (Trowa / Gloria) came downstairs. "Hey, daddy, why's ma wearing a wig?" Durchie turned towards Troria. "Well, your mother's a, whaddya call 'em, a... A Shitzuphrenic. She's got them multiple personalities." Troria nodded his head. "Who is he now?" "Momma D. Judd." Durchie replied. Troria walked over to 'Momma D.' and sat in the chair next to him. "Uh... So, Momma D., uh... How was your day?" 'Momma D.' turned and looked at Troria. "Wall, first of all, thar was sump'n goin' on 'round the corner over thar." 'Momma D.' pointed to the corner he was talking about. "'T looked like thar was a fight happ'n'n. And then I sawsed 'em, an' they came over ta me an'..." Then 'Momma D.' took off the wig and looked at it. "Why am I wearing this? What's going on? The last thing I remember, somebody said something about some kind of cake..."  
  
Then Quichael (Quatre / Michael) entered the room, holding a piece of cheesecake. "Anyone else want some cheesecake?" Then Heedith put the wig back on his head and jumped out of his chair. "Wall, I'ma gonna git me somma that cheesecake! I jest loooooove cheesecake!" Then 'Momma D.' ran to the kitchen, returning moments later with half of the cheesecake he had bought earlier. By the time he was back, Durchie had sat in his chair, and so Momma D. was forced to sit on him. "Hey, now, Heedith, get offa me! You're too heavy!" Momma D. gave him a confused look. "Who's Heedith?" And then the wig fell off again. "Huh? What am I doing with this chee-" then Troria cut him off before he could say it, having a hunch that 'cheesecake' made Heedith change into Momma D. "Heedith, would you get off me already?" Heedith looked at Durchie. "Oh, I'm sorry, Durchie!" He apologized, standing up. Then some cheesecake fell onto Durchie's lap. "Oh, great, now you got cheesecake all over me..." He complained, and Heedith put the wig on once again...  
  
Chapter 2, Part 4: Three's Company / Squee's Company  
  
Quack the Tripper (An odd combination of Quatre, Jack Tripper, and Jack the ripper) was awakened from his nap by the vibrations made from Planet (A combination of Ms. Peacecraft [Relena] and Janet, called Planet because of her weight) walking to the kitchen. Quack got out of bed and exited his room to find that Planet had tripped and was on her way down to the floor. He quickly grabbed the nearest handles that had been put on the walls in case of Planet falling or jumping. Once the earthquake was over, Hissi (Heero / Chrissi) got out of the room she and Planet shared. (How they shared the room is a mystery, Planet took up most of the space.) "What's going on, did Planet fall?" Hissi asked. "Yeah. We'd better call Mr. Groper and have him come up to help pull Planet to her feet." And so Hissi ran to the phone to call Duonley Groper (Duo / Stanley Roper).  
  
Once Mr. Groper arrived, they all worked hard and eventually succeeded in getting Planet to her feet. "Now, try to be a little more careful, Planet. There are cracks on the ceiling of my room now." Planet nodded her head, creating small tremors. "Okey-doke, Mr. Groper. I'll try not to fall anymore. I'll be real careful." Planet anaged to say from beneath the folds of fat. "Good. Now, I'm going to go back downstairs and go back to sleep, if you don't mind." Duonley informed them. Once Mr. Groper had left, Planet resumed her walk, but before she managed to move even one foot, the floor collapsed, and she fell on Mrs. Groper...  
  
I guess I'll leave it at that for now. Vote for yer favorite, and I'll go do something other than write right now. Ciao... 


End file.
